Things Not Commonly Thought Of
by ColorfulAlgebra
Summary: A creation made between three serperate stories of mine, rolled into one. Shooting Up, Forgetting About Forgetting, and So Gifted. Threeshot.
1. Shooting Up

Title: Shooting Up

Author: Pentagramy

Pairings: None mentioned.

Warnings:

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to lay claim to Bella, I'm kinda scared of Edward. So I don't own anything.

Note:

Summary: Bella meets with her long lost twin brother one night on first beach. Who, but her, expected he'd be a vampire and give her a way out of the no biting rule?

* * *

**Shooting Up**

A boy, around eighteen, sighed as he dug his feet gently into the sand, in out, in out. His once brown eyes were a sunny caramel, light with all the hunting he'd done that night. He hummed contently.

Brown locks tumbled down in straight, silky strands, tickling his face and shoulders. His bangs brushed his wide, childlike, unnatural eyes, while strands of hair came down in jags, framing his feminine face.

His slim, tiny body sat in cool sand of first beach. His eyes trailed over everything and anything. He was waiting for somebody, and he felt more then giddy. His white skin was blemish free, his features perfect. Smiled corked in a little smile, snow petal lips that fuller then most.

First beach's waves lapped at the sand, and he was tempted to bring the Alpha of his hometown pack here. _Duke…_ he though miserably. _Can you stop haunting my thoughts?_ Then someone was beside him.

"Sister," he greeted. "How are you?"

The girl bristled. "Fine. And you? I haven't seen you since I was what? Six months in the womb?"

The smile widened. "Aw. You remembered! And you have humor."

"Well, don't all to-be vampires?" she asked, plopping down on the sand. "And… um… how are we going to do this? The changing, you know. Vampires don't like… werewolves and visa versa."

"We're not changing you here," explained her long-term missing twin. "I'm going to give you advice, something that will help the transformation along, and some pain meds. I'll even give you my number for ten bucks."

"… Okay."

"No. Seriously. I'd love a good meal right now. Besides the fact I just ate." He smiled brightly. "But anyways!"

His feathery, happy voice broke off and he pulled a needle out of his pocket. He tugged the pushing part out swiftly and put his mouth on the opening. Bella blinked. What the…? He made a little hissing sound, and then pulled his mouth away. He lifted his head, covered the top, and put the pushed by the needle in Bella's hand.

"Okay, so what do I do with this?" she asked in wonder. "Shove it in my arm?"

"Exactly," he explained. "It's like a shot. Like shooting up, you know? Anyway, because you can't, ya know, be bitten, this works."

"And you traveled all the way from across the nation to tell and give me this? Somehow I don't believe that." She raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Okay," he sighed. "I just kinda wanted to meet you for a minute. And get rid of that wolf for a minute."

"Werewolf? They're hunting you, too?!" Bella looked at her orphaned twin in amazement.

"No," he whispered. "He's trying to court me." The vampire blushed and looked away.

Bella laughed, and turned to face her brother. But he was gone. She blinked, but stood up and held the needle tightly to her. Shooting up kills you_. Wow,_ she thought, _that's ironic._

Upon getting home she slipped noisily into her room—Edward was hunting tonight—and sat on her bed. She sighed shakily and put the needle in best she could. Pale, shaky in has put the pusher into the needle top. The she jammed in down

The venom left the needle as quickly as it had been put in. It started to burn. It was so hot…

She screamed.

* * *

Pent: I know, I know. Bad. But! It was my first Twilight/New Moon story. 


	2. So Gifted

Title: Gifted

Author: Pentagramy

Pairings: None mentioned.

Warnings:

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to lay claim to Bella, I'm kinda scared of Edward. So I don't own anything.

Note:

Summary: Bella thinks about being gifted—and how she really isn't. One-shot.

* * *

**Gifted**

Who ever said everyone was gifted? Most everyone said it only happened a little. Why should I have a gift? I shouldn't. I'm nothing special.

Everyone expects me to have a gift. I don't. Why push me? The Cullens, the Vulturi… They think I'll be great. But I won't. I won't be anything. Really, the only thing special is my klutziness—and even that's not the special.

What's so different about me? My twin has a theory—I was only so dangerous to people because I was alive, when Edward should have killed me. That's what attracted the danger so thoroughly. Edward even told me that.

"Your time wasn't up in Phoenix."

He'd said. That's why. My time wasn't up. I'll go back to normal after death—will people still like me then? I'm not so special. I'm plain. It's really easy to explain, actually. Why do people keep pushing me? I'm not naturally a danger magnet. Edward gifted me so I was one.

My power to stop vampires from using their powers on me? Easy. Natural defense. In exchange for an amazing smell, they stopped vampires from using extras on me. Or, maybe, I'm so normal they just don't work. Eh. That'd be about right.

What's about me that I'm so special? I know I'm not going to have powers. I won't control wind, I won't be an angel, I won't suck up all powers in sight, I won't do anything out of the norm.

So stop pushing your dreams on me.

Maybe, just maybe, I'll have a defense of some sort. That's going to be all, at most. I'm not special. I'm not un-average. I'm not uncommon. I don't look different. I don't seem different. I don't act different. I'm not anything special.

So, I'm not gifted. Stop saying I am.

You'll just make the truth worse.

* * *

Pent: Okay, this is complimenting my other Twilight/New Moon fic, Shooting Up. They're here to explain that what most think will happen probably won't, or shouldn't. There's going to be another, soon, probably tonight. Review. 


	3. Forgetting About Forgetting

Title: Forgetting About Forgetting

Author: Pentagramy

Pairings: ExB

Warnings:

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to lay claim to Bella, I'm kinda scared of Edward. So I don't own anything.

Note:

Summary: No one thought she forget human life like all other vampires. What a rude surprise the truth turned out to be. One-shot.

* * *

**Forgetting About Forgetting**

No one ever had it cross their minds. No one ever thought she'd forget. No one ever gave that part thought.

Everyone forgot after they were changed, their human years disappeared from memory. It really hadn't been a priority when it should've been. Who would've thought she would forget everyone? Of course, no one thought that. Even she liked to think she wouldn't forget. However, this wasn't true.

It was nature, forgetting about human life after the change. Don't ask why, she had her theories, but no one really knew. It was harsh, but true. Vampires forgot. And no one was ready for the devastating turn out of Bella waking up.

After unbearable pain for an hour, Bella had sunk into a three day sleep—something Edward was extremely grateful for. The girl groaned at the end of her third day, flipping over. She was awake.

Edward shot to her side in speed that was fast even for his kind—no, their kind.

Bella mumbled again, eyes fluttering open, crimson black in color. Edward smiled fondly. "Honey," he whispered caressing her cheek. "Are you okay?"

The now vampire nodded, confused. "Thirsty," she whispered.

Edward nodded, his darken eyes smiling. She smelt the same, with a light, icy edge. He smiled wider. "We'll hunt soon, okay? Really soon Sweetheart."

Bella nodded slowly before turning fully to the vampires who waited eagerly behind the brunette. Then she asked the question the made Edward's heart brake:

"Who are you people?"

* * *

Pent: Okay, this is my last out of the three part series containing Shooting Up, Gifted, and this one. Review! 


End file.
